Tears under the stars
by sexywolfgirl
Summary: Helga had finally tell Arnold her feelings. Arnold is dating Lila (I hate her!). Helga is leaving, what will Arnold do? What does he feel about her? This is my first fic. Please read and review.
1. The challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Hey Arnold! So don't sue me, besides I don't even have money, so you won't win anything.  
  
THE CHALLENGE (CHAP 1)  
  
"Oh, Arnold, if I could tell you my real feelings, if I could stop being so jerk and release my soul to proclaim the world my love for you and our souls would finally be together .Why can't I be gently with you and show you the real Helga who is so deep inside? The one that the world had ever seen before?, I just want to tell you that I love you and want hold you in my arms and, maybe, kiss your soft lips, why can't I.."  
  
Helga stopped when she heard a familiar sound behind her "CRASH!!" Brainy fell on the floor with his nose broken.  
  
It was the prom dance; the gym of the P.S. 118 was prepared to the event. "How do I look?" asked Phoebe glaring at Helga. "You're OK" she answered without taking her eyes from the door. Phoebe looked at the door guessing who Helga was waiting. Phoebe was wearing a blue navy strapless dress, her hair perfectly styled on a bun and wearing contact glasses instead of the glasses she usually wears. She looked pretty nice.  
  
"Phebs" Gerald yelled from the other side of the room and started to walk towards them. "Hi Honey!" said Phoebe as he put her arms around her waist and gave her a little kiss on the lips. 'Get a room' thought Helga. "Oh, Hi Helga" greet Gerald with a not very friendly voice. "Hi, Geraldo" answered Helga using the same tone.  
  
In that moment she saw Arnold entering with Lila, who was grabbed in his arm. Helga felt all her blood getting hot when she saw Lila with him.  
  
"Hey, man!" said Gerald to Arnold as arrives to where they were. "Oh, great, here comes the football-head with that country girl." Said Helga, using her typical sarcastic tone. Gerald just gave Helga an angry look. "Hi, everyone" greet Lila with a fake and stupid smile painted on her face. "Hi" said Arnold as he puts his arm over Lila's shoulders.  
  
Helga was dying inside. "Well, if the four birdies are agree. I'll go to the W.C. so I can throw out" said Helga putting an angry face and pushing Arnold to pass. "Move out, football-head" she leave. Everyone (except for Phoebe) was confused, "What is that she always act like that?"  
  
"Look at her" said Rhonda pointing at Helga and laughing with her friends. Helga was wearing the pink dress that Bob gave to Olga when she was depressed for the B+, now that she had grown it fits very well, her long, blond hair was perfectly straightened. And a little make-up with gloss in her lips, very natural.  
  
She walked to the bathrooms and stood in front of the sinks. "Arnold you're a stupid, can't you see that she's just using you?, why don't you believe me?" She started to remember.  
  
**********FLASHBACK**********  
  
"Arnold? I need to talk to you something" said Helga standing behind him. "Go ahead" Arnold said as he closed his locker. "Maybe you won't believe me but I swear I'm saying the truth." "OK, I'm listening" he answered. H: "I know is weird from me to say this, but, please dump Lila, she doesn't love you and." A: "What are you talking about?" H: "I'm not lying, I heard her in the bathroom and she even has other boyfrie." A: "You know what? No I don't believe you" H: "But, Arnold, I." A: "No! Why don't you leave me alone? You've said in many times that you don't care about me, then listen to yourself and stop getting into MY business, you just don't care, ok?" He left. Helga stood there. "Arnold" she whispered.  
  
**********END OF FLASHBACK**********  
  
Helga was in front of the mirror, looking down while a tear was running down her cheek. "I'm not going to lose you" said to herself "I promise I won't". "Hahahaha" A familiar voice came from one of the bathrooms. Helga freaked out then turns. "And what makes you think that he's going to choose you?" H: "Lila?! When did you.?" L: "It doesn't matters when I came, (the magic of the fiction) the thing is that I'm not going to let him go." H: "But you don't even like him." L: "I know that but he's very useful for my popularity, and after I'm elected queen, we'll see who he will choose. Ta-da, hahahaha (an evil grin)!"  
  
Helga stood there. "That bit**!" she said angrily, a worried look came to her face. "What am I going to do?" She whispered. 


	2. tears under the stars

Hi! I'm so, so sorry for the delay but my computer had virus. However, here's the second chapter (finally). Ok, I know that my grammar is bad, sometimes, but is because in my country we speak Spanish, but the intention counts, right? I hope you can understand my story and that you can enjoy it. I'll try to make my grammar better.  
  
By the way, I do not own Hey Arnold! Or any of this characters, they belongs to Craig Barttlet; so don't sue me.  
  
Now, here's the story R/R. This is the reason why I called this story this way.  
"Welcome to our prom dance, aren't you happy for being on your last year of school?" said Phoebe, she looked so comfortable in front of everyone, she really was enjoying the moment; but Gerald was a little nervous. "We're going to lead this exciting night, you know me, I'm Gerald Johansen" he said. "And I'm Phoebe Hyerdahl" she continued, Welcome prom!"  
  
Helga came out from bathrooms as the music started to sound, she looked around the gym, searching for Arnold and found him, dancing with Lila. "Stupid football-head" said Helga with an angry voice and walked to the drinks table. She was drinking her sixth glass of punch (someone had put liquor in the punch) when someone called her. "Helga?" Helga looked up and saw Phoebe glaring at her, and she couldn't hold for smiling back at her. "What?" said Helga changing her character. "Do I have something in my funny in my face?" P: "Actually, yes, you look funny when you are drunk" Phoebe giggled a little. H: "Ok, enough Phoebe. What do you want?" asked. P: "I just wanted to know, why aren't you dancing?" H: "Because I don't give a f### to the stupid dance." P: "Ok, calm down Helga. I think you drank too much." H: "Sorry Phoebs, but I don't want to talk to anybody, right now. Excuse me." Helga turned away and started to walk outside the room with other glass of punch in her hand. P: "Ok." whispered Phoebe.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Helga looked at the stars and breathes the fresh air. It was a beautiful night. She felt the wind through her skin. "Why is that he doesn't like me, nor even as a friend? I hate the stupid Lila!" thought Helga. She put the glass in the garbage. Then, she heard a familiar voice behind her: "Helga? What are you doing here?" "Leave me alone football-head!" answered Helga.  
  
Arnold was hands-taken with Lila. He felt her depressing voice and said to Lila in a low voice: "Please wait for me inside." "What!?" answered Lila angry. "Please." he begged with pleading eyes. "Ok, honey, remember that I love you" she said elevating her voice trying to make Helga hear her and then gave Arnold a little kiss in the lips and throw Helga a menacing look. Helga was confused. "What is the matter with him? First ignore me and then kiss her in my face; why is she leaving? This is weird, oh-no he's walking over here!" thought Helga and acted like she hasn't saw Lila kissing him and leaving.  
  
"Are you Ok?" asked Arnold worryingly. "Of course I'm ok football-head stop treating me like poor girl you don't even care about my fu##ing life!" (Helga is drunk yet) answered her with an angry voice. Her eyes were wet and she was avoiding Arnold's eyes. He got closer to her. "Sorry Helga", said Arnold using his sweetest, softest and most peaceful voice, "but you're wrong, 'cause I DO care about you, even if you are mean with me sometimes, believe me or not." Helga raised her face and looked directly to his eyes "How can it be possible? He's the sweetest guy in the whole world. I can't believe he's worried about me." She thought "No you don't and please leave me alone" she said with tears in her eyes. (An intervention: Why is Helga so sensitive? I don't care, I just liked the idea, this is my fanfic and I can do what ever I want with it hahahaha *an evil grin* ehem, it doesn't matter you just have to review. Review! Please! Now back to the story) "Yes, I do Helga, and I just want you to know that if you need support, you can always count on me, always." Answered Arnold with a pretty smile draw on his face. "I've got to be dreaming, he wants to protect me, he actually cares about me" thought Helga. He noticed her tears and gave her a handkerchief and she looked at him surprisingly. "What th.." started Helga. "Please don't cry, your face will get dry" said Arnold interrupting her. "Thanks" said Helga and took the handkerchief. They touched their hands when she took the handkerchief and both of them flushed a little. "I don't want to give him back this" Helga thought. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." "If you knew what happens to me" thought Helga. She just glared at him and a few tears came out. Arnold hugged her and she started to cry. "He really is so cute and is such a gentleman and smells so good. I don't want this night to end, ever. I have to tell him the truth and this is my only last chance." She thought. Arnold didn't asked her about what's going on, again, and just stood there hugging her as she was crying. "Don't worry." He whispered. (I based this part on CCS, cute, isn't it?).  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"This can't be happening she just can't win!" yelled Lila, who was watching them through the window. "That f###ing b##ch!" she yelled, again.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Do you want to go inside? It's a little cold out here and my jacket is inside" asked Arnold when Helga calmed down. "And I suppose that you don't want to miss the crowning event." "Huh?" Helga was so comfortable in his arms. "Yes, I'm a little better and I want to go to the bathroom to fix my makeup." She smiled and he smiled back. "It's weird, she has a beautiful smile, I guess I didn't notice before because she almost never smiles." Arnold thought. "Ok, let's go then." He said and they started to walk.  
  
When they entered, Helga said thanks again (glaring at him) and then, she walked away. Arnold kept looking her and he didn't notice when Lila grabbed his arm. "Hi, sweetie!" she said with the same fake smile. He didn't answer. He was concentrated in the blond girl walking to the bathroom. "I hope you're Ok, I was really worried about you." Arnold said to himself. "What did you say darling?" asked Lila a little confuse. Arnold came back to reality and realized that Lila was there. He sighed. "Oh, nothing. It doesn't matter."  
***********************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked it, please review, so I can know if you like my story or not. Tell me if you want the chapters a little longer or if you like them as they are, and about my grammar mistakes. I love you guys! Review, please, REVIEW! Bye. 


	3. don't say goodbye

Hi, I just wanted to say thanks to the people that review and the other people, what are you waiting for? REVIEW!  
  
I hope you like this new chapter, I really hate Lila because she is too good and she knows what Helga feels for Arnold and she doesn't help her. I know that she is a bad girl inside and Helga will win Arnold's heart some day and she will loose hahaha (an evil grin). I'm a little crazy sometimes, huh? Well, that is just my opinion, you can think whatever you want and no, I don't own Hey Arnold, it belongs to Craig Barttlet. A&H 4ever!! Now read and don't forget to review at the end.  
  
****************************************  
  
DON'T SAY GOODBYE (CHAPTER 3)  
  
"Finally, the moment you have waited all night. We're going to tell you the names of prom's king and queen." Said Phoebe on the microphone.  
  
Everybody was anxious. Well nobody knows who will be the king, but they know that the queen will be Lila or Rhonda, 'cause they were the most popular girls in school.  
  
"Yes, but first we'll tell you the prince and princess names" continued Gerald holding the blue envelope in his hand. He gave the envelope to Phoebe. "The prince of this year is..Oh my gosh!" Phoebe changed her tone of voice. She was very happy. "Gerald Johansen, Congratulations!" yelled Phoebe very excited and jumped to Gerald's arms.  
  
"Well thanks" Said Gerald "And now, the princess is."he started, opening the pink envelope. "Lila."  
  
"What?!" yelled Lila angrily, she was expecting to be the queen, that's why she dates Arnold, to win popularity. "This can't be happening; it's the worst night in my life."  
  
She was so concentrated in complaining, that she didn't notice when Helga called Arnold. "May I talk to you for a second? Outside?" she asked him looking at the floor "It's very important." "Sure Helga, but right now, Lila is." "Please" interrupted Helga "is really, really important." she begged. "Ok, let's go" he answered.  
  
When they we're out of the hall, Helga started looking down. "I'm leaving the city tomorrow morning, right now; we're staying at a hotel. Director Warts already gave me my diploma. My family is moving because Bob is opening a new store in L.A." Arnold was shocked with the notice. "And I didn't wanna go without telling you that.I.I. ("Is now or never Helga" she thought and took air) .I love you Arnold."  
  
"You what?!" "I really love you Arnold, since we were in kindergarten" she said an looked at him, she was completely red so as Arnold. He wasn't even moving. "You don't have to say anything" she thought. "Well, goodbye Arnold. I really gonna miss you." she said with tears in her eyes. He just looked at her. She got closer to him and kissed him in the cheek but then she thought "Why not?" and kissed him in the lips. He didn't know why, but he started to kiss her back with a passion he never felt when he kissed someone else before, they both felt like it was the place where they meant to be. They broke the kiss and stood looking at each other eyes for a while, like waking up of a dream; then Helga left.  
  
"Helga!" called Arnold, she stopped and turned to see him one last time, a tear was running through her cheek.  
  
In that moment, Sid came out and yelled "Arnold," Arnold turn to see where the voice came from. "everyone is looking for you, come on, you're the prom's king."  
  
When Arnold turned back, to see where Helga was; he realized that she had gone. "What are you waiting for, man? Come on!" said Sid.  
  
*******************************  
  
After Rhonda was declared queen (of course), Arnold sat on the chairs that were around the room and kept thinking in what had happen before.  
  
"Are you ok, man?" Arnold looked up. "I'm not sure, Gerald" he answered.  
  
G: "Why, what happen?" He asked worryingly.  
  
A: "I don't know, is just that I thought I love Lila, but now, I'm not sure if I like someone else"  
  
G: "Oh! And, who is she?"  
  
A: "Is Helga." he answered lowing his voice.  
  
G: "Helga... Pataki?" Arnold nodded.  
  
A: "Don't yell Gerald, low your voice." He whispered.  
  
G: "Why, why her? I mean, I know that she had change a lot, and that she looks like a normal girl now," Arnold raised an eyebrow. "well, no, actually she is very pretty Arnold I know that, more than Lila; but she hates you man. Don't you remember that she is the one who lives to make your life impossible?"  
  
A: "Yes, I know that she used to be mean, Gerald, but."  
  
G: "She used?!"  
  
A: "Shhh! don't yell, Gerald"  
  
G: "Is the nursery open? I think you are sick. Come on man, where did you get this idea?"  
  
A: "Today when we were talking, she was so cute and acted like any other girls. She has that beautiful smile that I can't take the image out of my head.." Arnold was dreaming again.  
  
G: "Hello! Houston calling for Arnold. Are we talking about the same Helga?"  
  
A: "I don't know what to think, but after that kiss I."  
  
G: "you kissed her?!" Gerald yelled. Arnold covered up Gerald's mouth.  
  
A: "Gerald! I don't want everybody talking about this."  
  
G: "Ok, but have lots of things to tell me."  
  
A: "I will, but let's get out of here first."  
  
After taking Phoebe and Lila at each ones house, Arnold told Gerald every thing that had happen this night.  
  
"Now that she has gone, what are you going to do? How do you feel about her?" Gerald said. "I don't know Gerald, I have lots of things to think about right now."  
  
When they arrive to Arnold's house, he got out of Gerald's car. "Think about it, man." Said Gerald looking at Arnold's worried face. Arnold smiled a little "I will, thanks." Gerald smiled back. "Ok, bye" He said. "Bye." Arnold answered. He stood in front of the door and looked Gerald's car disappearing in the street.  
  
He lay on his bed. "I can't call her. She's staying at a hotel. What can I do? What do I feel about Helga?" he thought. He was thinking in the kiss, the last image he have of her, the words "I love you" coming out of her mouth, asking himself things like this until he fell asleep.  
******************************************  
  
So, what do you think? Do you like it? Then keep writing and I promise that I will write the next chapter soon. I love you guys! Bye! 


End file.
